


Вместе

by MariTotoshka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они вместе бросились по коридору — Тони за костюмом, Стив — за щитом. Только на середине пути Стив остановился, впечатал Тони в стену и жадно поцеловал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте очень много ОБВМа. События Железного Человека - 3 игнорируются намеренно, поэтому на момент Гражданки у Тони все еще реактор в груди.

В первый раз все вышло случайно. Стив с Тони ссорились тогда. Нет, они все ссорились, жезл Локи, все такое. Но Стиву казалось, что он ни к кому и никогда не испытывал столь острой ненависти, как к Тони Старку в тот момент. Тони был... не таким. Не таким как его отец, не таким, каким должен быть настоящий патриот, не таким... вообще не таким. Стива это раздражало. Заносчивый, высокомерный, считающий себя едва ли не центром вселенной — Тони его раздражал. И то, как он говорил — едко и язвительно, словно нельзя сказать прямо, только насмешкой или издевательством, то, как ходил, словно немного развязно, как держал себя в пространстве — всегда чуть вздернув голову, то ли компенсируя невысокий рост, то ли по привычке. То, как пытался прикоснуться бесило особенно. Как он себя охарактеризовал? Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Стив нашел бы для него другие слова, а лучше врезал бы ему как следует, но драться с безоружным — а именно таким ему представлялся Старк без своего железного костюма, — было нечестно. А потом стало не до того. Взрыв, разрушивший один из двигателей застал их в горячке спора, мгновенно прекратившегося, словно ничего и не было. Они вместе бросились по коридору — Тони за костюмом, Стив — за щитом. Только на середине пути Стив остановился, впечатал Тони в стену и жадно поцеловал.  
Они слишком яростно спорили до этого, слишком близки были к взрыву, и возбуждение словно неразорвавшийся снаряд стучало в груди. Надо было завершить этот спор — хотя бы так.  
Поцелуй, начавшийся столь яростно, вышел нежным и сладким. Положив ладонь на затылок Тони, Стив мягко поглаживал его волосы подушечками пальцев. И впервые руки Тони на плечах совершенно не раздражали. Время замерло на мгновение, а потом понеслось вскачь. Разомкнув объятия, Стив и Тони бросились дальше, словно ничего не было. 

 

Этот поцелуй стал для Тони полной неожиданностью. То, что Стив явно выделяет его среди остальных он уже понял, но ему казалось, что Стив хочет ему врезать, а не поцеловать. И это желание было взаимным. Стив вызывал в Тони чувство жгучего разочарования — и это тот парень, о котором отец ему все уши прожужжал? Говард Старк говорил о Капитане Америка так много и с такой гордостью, что Тони начал подозревать: отец куда больше был бы счастлив, будь его сыном Стив Роджерс, а не непутевый Тони. Возможно, он был не так уж и далек от истины. Тони сам точно не знал, чего он ожидал. Но уж точно не столь прямолинейного и недалекого вояку, способного только выполнять приказы, не задумываясь над их содержанием. Такому скажут лечь на колючую проволоку и дать остальным пройти по нему — он и ляжет, ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, что есть и другие способы. Например, перерезать проволоку.  
Стив Роджерс оказался всего лишь горой мускулов, искусственно созданных в лаборатории. А под ними не было ничего. Такого разочарования Тони не испытывал никогда в жизни. Ему хотелось ударить наотмашь, по зубам, разбить губы в кровь чтобы заставить замолчать, выместить свою обиду.  
Ничего этого он не сделал, напротив, сам приоткрыл губы навстречу поцелую, сам обнял и, кажется, даже закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Стива перебирают волосы на затылке.  
А потом была битва, и еще одна, и было не до того, чтобы разбираться и вспоминать, а потом Стив и вовсе уехал. Нашествие инопланетян, полет через портал с ядерной ракетой в обнимку, долгий период восстановления как -то заслонили произошедшее, отодвинули на второй план и словно бы изгладили из памяти. Но когда они со Стивом встретились вновь, первое, что вспомнил Тони — тот поцелуй.

 

Говоря откровенно, Стив думал, что Тони не упустит такую возможность поиздеваться. Что не пройдет и пары минут, как все Мстители будут в курсе того, что легендарный Капитан Америка западает на мальчиков. Но Стив ошибся. Тони ни единым словом не намекнул на произошедшее — ну, если не считать его дурацкого вопроса, когда он только очнулся: «Надеюсь, меня никто не целовал?». Но кажется, остальные были уверены, что это намек на старую сказку. Впрочем, может это он и был?  
Это была не единственная вещь, в которой Стив ошибся относительно Тони. Под маской заносчивости скрывалось храброе и доброе сердце, и Тони действительно был гением, а что же касается способности пожертвовать собой... Стив тогда говорил, что Тони на это не способен. Он был уверен, что это так, что риск, на который идет Тони всегда просчитан. Но эта теория лопнула как мыльный пузырь, когда, точно зная, что у него нет шансов вернуться, Тони увел ядерную ракету в другой мир. Наверное, именно тогда Стив понял, как сильно он ошибался. Но Тони выжил, вернулся, и у Стива появился шанс узнать его по-настоящему.  
Тот поцелуй был проявлением какого-то животного желания, всего лишь вспышкой страсти, не более. Но Стив вспоминал его снова и снова. Потому что чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось повторить. Но теперь — уже совсем из других соображений. Это было неправильно. Не потому, что они оба были мужчинами — слава Богу в будущем хоть с этим не было проблем, — а потому что Стив чувствовал, что предает этим память тех, кто остался в прошлом. Он и так чувствовал, что начал забывать.  
В первое время это было ужасно — вся его жизнь осталась в прошлом, все те, кого он знал, весь тот мир, к которому он привык. Стив постоянно ловил себя на том, что хочет вернуться. Не куда-то, а в когда. В то время. Умереть вместе с ними со всеми, с теми.. с кем воевал бок о бок, с кем смеялся, с кем планировал быть рядом... Они все остались там, в совершенно другом мире. Они радовались победе, они жили, они умирали... И только Стив вынужден был начать жить снова в совершенно другом времени. Новые соратники, новые друзья, новые враги. И все равно постоянное ощущение неправильности. Он не принадлежит ни этому миру, ни этому времени.  
Постепенно стало легче. Оказалось, что мир не так уж изменился, и все еще есть с кем сражаться, и, видимо, всегда будет. И тянущая боль в груди, тоска по тому, чего не вернуть, хоть и не стала меньше, но на нее можно было не обращать внимания.  
Он убеждал себя, что нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы держаться за прошлое, что надо жить здесь и сейчас, тем более, что тот, кому прежде принадлежала его верность, давно мертв. Но все равно Стив чувствовал, что предает. Каждый раз, когда смотрит на Тони Старка с жадным интересом, каждый раз когда стоя в душе представляет его рядом, каждый раз когда кончает в собственную ладонь с его именем на губах, он предает Баки.  
А каждый раз, когда запрещает себе даже думать о Тони — предает самого себя.

 

Начинать с разочарования, наверное, не самое лучшее. Но выбирать Тони не приходилось. Тем более, что было в этом что-то странное: даже чувствуя жгучее разочарование, он без малейших сомнений доверил Стиву свою жизнь. Все же было в легендарном Капитане что-то особенное, что-то заставлявшее полагаться на него без колебаний, дарившее полную уверенность — он не подведет. И Стив оправдывал эти ожидания. Выходит, не просто гора мускулов? Выходит, за этим было что-то еще? Искать это что-то, разгадывать Стива как загадку было чрезвычайно увлекательно. До тех пор, пока Тони не обнаружил, что увлекся как-то слишком, и совсем иначе.  
И все же первый шаг сделал Стив. После того как Мстители все вместе обосновались в Башне, он часто приходил в мастерскую Тони. Вставал где-нибудь у стенки и смотрел, как Тони работает. Странным образом это не раздражало, хотя Тони терпеть не мог, когда смотрят через плечо. Стив не пытался давать советов, не спрашивал: «А что это ты сейчас делаешь?», не говорил, что это может быть опасно. Просто стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел, слегка наклонив голову. И это, почему-то заставляло работать лучше. И, может быть, слегка рисоваться перед ним, ну разве что самую малость, хотя что такое малость в исполнении Тони Старка?  
Может быть поэтому, в один прекрасный день, когда Тони сняв очки для сварки вытирал руки, Стив помотал головой, произнес: «А, к черту!» и шагнул к нему. Тони едва успел отбросить тряпку, прежде чем Стив сгреб его в объятия и поцеловал. И снова — вместо яростного и страстного, поцелуй вышел нежным. Настолько, что подкашивались колени. Обхватив голову Тони, Стив слегка поглаживал его щеку большим пальцем, и Тони очень хотелось съязвить на тему того, что он не девушка, чтобы так с ним обращаться, но потом Стив углубил поцелуй, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, и стало как-то не до того. «К черту!» — Тони повторил про себя слова Стива. Куда интереснее было отвечать на поцелуй и словно бы невзначай исследовать тело Стива собственными ладонями. И Тони почувствовал почти разочарование, когда Стив прервал поцелуй. Но тот, глубоко вздохнув, коснулся губами сначала обнаженной шеи, а потом, через футболку, реактора в груди. Ощущение было такое, словно тело прошил электрический разряд. Тони не мог чувствовать поверхность реактора, как часть собственного тела, он не откликался на прикосновения, но от этого простого жеста возбуждение накрыло Тони с головой. И, судя по тому, как рвано выдохнул Стив, не только его.  
— Вот что, герой-любовник, — тяжело дыша произнес Тони, слегка отстранившись, — давай не здесь.  
Стив кивнул. Всю дорогу до спальни Стив держал его за руку, словно боялся, что Тони сбежит. Возможно стоило, но Тони совершенно этого не хотелось. Хотелось раздевать Стива в приглушенном свете собственной спальни, изучать его тело — поглаживая, целуя, кусая, — и позволять так же исследовать свое. Стив был осторожен, но не робок. В отличие от остальных Тони никогда не считал, что легендарный Капитан Америка был девственником, и сейчас лишний раз убеждался в своей правоте. Спрашивать, с кем Стив набрался опыта он бы никогда не стал — ни к чему ворошить прошлое. Тем более, что у Тони, кажется, был ответ.  
Стив целовал его, снова и снова возвращаясь к реактору, касаясь губами и языком кожи вокруг, того места, где живая плоть переходила в металл, и ощущения от этого были невыносимо острыми. Все прежние любовницы — да и любовники, чего уж греха таить, — обходили реактор стороной, делали вид, что его не существует, и Тони представления не имел, что кожа вокруг него стала такой чувствительной. Он задыхался, вцеплялся Стиву в плечи и хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. И, стоило Стиву лишь на мгновение отвлечься, кусал его за шею, переворачивал и сам пытался найти на его теле то место, прикосновения к которому заставят Стива так же задыхаться и молить о пощаде. В постели они так же соперничали, как и во всем остальном. А когда дело дошло до главного, Тони так же беспрекословно принял главенство Стива, и только комкал простыню, подаваясь назад, принимая его в себя.  
После они долго лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. И Стив в задумчивости обводил кончиками пальцев реактор в груди Тони.  
— Что же с тобой сделали... — едва слышно выдохнул Стив, слегка нажимая на реактор, и Тони перехватил его руку. Эти слова отозвались внутри ноющей болью, словно Стив задел так и не зажившую рану.  
— Зато, — криво улыбнулся Тони, — благодаря этому я могу повторить прямо сейчас.  
И в доказательство обхватил голову Стива, притянул к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй. Хотя, говоря откровенно, повторять ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Может быть, Стив это почувствовал.  
Он отстранился со смешком и признал:  
— Ты — да.  
Больше они к теме реактора не возвращались, по крайней мере — на словах. Они вообще не слишком-то много говорили, просто иногда кивали друг другу и вместе шли в одну из спален. Тони понятия не имел, знают ли остальные, хотя иногда казалось — догадываются. Впрочем — о чем именно? О том что они иногда спят вместе?  
Можно ли было назвать это — отношениями? Или это был просто дружеский секс? Или все же что-то большее? Тони предпочитал не выяснять. Им было хорошо вместе и не стоило портить этого излишними словами. Назвать происходящее определенным словом означало придать ему статус, очертить границы, раз и навсегда сделать чем-то определенным. Определенность была слишком скучной, по мнению Тони.  
Тому, что происходило, не было имени. Просто то и дело они со Стивом оказывались слишком близко. Просто Тони вдруг обнаружил, что не спит ни с кем другим и ему это не очень-то нужно. Просто доверять стало еще легче. Просто иногда Стиву стало достаточно положить руку ему на плечо, чтобы успокоить. Просто когда Стив начинал говорит о том, что они все должны быть вместе, Тони казалось, что он говорит это ему одному. Вместе сражаться, вместе погибнуть. И в конце-концов Тони начало казаться, что это то самое слово. Вместе.  
А потом вернулся Баки.

 

Оказалось, что в столь странном и непривычном настоящем тоже можно жить. Можно также сражаться бок о бок с друзьями, смотреть кино по вечерам и спать с Тони. И это было совершенно не похоже ни на что из прошлого. Тони был восхитительно живым каждую секунду — здесь и сейчас. И рядом с ним Стив тоже начинал чувствовать себя живым. Не приветом из прошлого, пролежавшим черт знает сколько времени во льдах, а самим собой. Нет, не таким, каким он был в прошлом, а просто — собой. И это было потрясающе. Кажется, Стиву в самом деле удалось начать заново. Он не забыл прошлое, он все еще тосковал по нему, но он шел вперед. И рядом с ним был Тони. Иногда Стиву казалось, что он и здесь, в этой новой жизни, может быть счастлив. Если Тони будет рядом.  
А потом вернулся Баки.  
Оказалось, что прошлое никуда не отступало, не уходило в тень, оно все время было с ним, и теперь поднялось темной громадой, чтобы поглотить, не оставив и следа. Он все-таки предавал Баки, предавал сам того не зная, не подозревая, что тот жив. И как исправить свою ошибку было совершенно непонятно. И как совместить прошлое со столь внезапно изменившимся настоящим — тоже.  
Одно Стив знал точно. Он виноват перед Баки и сделает все, чтобы загладить свою вину. И если это значит пойти против Тони — он это сделает.

То, что происходит что-то непоправимое, Тони понял не сразу. Он еще пытался что-то донести до Стива, говорить с ним — но, как оказалось, зря. Стив не слышал. Он просто не мог. Стив семимильными шагами уходил в прошлое, просачивался сквозь распадающуюся ткань бытия, возвращался туда, где нет и не было Тони. Стив был сейчас в том времени, где еще даже не сформировались те клетки, из которых возник Тони Старк. Стив не мог его услышать, потому что Тони не существовало.  
И от этого омерзительного чувства беспомощности, от того, насколько легко Стив отказался от всего, что было в настоящем, и вернулся в прошлое, вновь, как когда-то хотелось ударить его по зубам. Чтобы хоть так доказать свою материальность, если не Стиву, то хотя бы самому себе.  
И он бьет — и Стив бьет в ответ. Они знают все уязвимые места друг друга, они находили их — кончиками пальцев, губами, языком, — совсем не для того, чтобы сейчас наносить удары, но иначе не выходит.  
— Прости, Тони, — говорит ему Стив, — но он мой друг.  
И, отвечая, что тоже им был, Тони не может удержаться от горечи. Но Стив все равно его не слышит — из будущего не докричаться до прошлого. Во времени Стива они не были не то, что вместе, они не были друзьями. Просто потому, что Тони не было.  
И, кажется, вот-вот не станет в настоящем, потому что прошлое наносит удар за ударом. Стив и Баки перебрасывают друг другу щит, бьют столь слаженно, словно... ах да, не словно, они просто привыкли биться плечом к плечу против любого врага. И сейчас этот враг — Тони.  
И последним ударом Стив разбивает реактор в его груди.  
Мир проваливается во тьму. Словно из-под воды Тони слышит свой собственный голос: «Не здесь, герой-любовник», произносит он. «Что с тобой сделали...» — отвечает Стив, касаясь губами реактора в его груди. Но тело не пронзает электрический разряд, как обычно. Реактор мертв. 

 

Конечно же он остался жив, как всегда. Не так-то просто справиться с Железным человеком, даже если ты Капитан Америка. Тони больше не называет его по имени, даже в мыслях. Нет, он не затаил обиду, он, кажется, даже понял, что прощать было нечего. Просто назвать имя значит вспомнить. А у Тони теперь тоже есть прошлое, которое тянущей болью отзывается в груди. Особенно если невзначай коснуться пальцами реактора. И ни к чему это прошлое ворошить.  
Тот телефон, который прислал Капитан Америка, Тони всегда носит с собой. Не то, чтобы он не мог связаться иначе, если бы захотел. Просто это... Тони еще и сам не понял до конца, что же это для него значит.  
«Если буду нужен, я приду» — написал ему Капитан Америка. Но что именно он имел в виду? Будет нужен миру, или... Тони?


End file.
